spicksandspecksfandomcom-20200214-history
2010-03-10
Intros Myf's Team Alan's Team Special Guests Unverified info J. Mascis, Antoinette Halloran, Jason Cook, Colin Lane, Guests: J. Mascis, Antoinette Halloran, Jason Cook, Colin Lane Official description Episode Seven (10/03/2010) This week on Spicks and Specks our special guests are Dinosaur Jr's J Mascis, funny-man Colin Lane, darling of opera Antoinette Halloran and Scottish comedian Jason Cook. Myf's Team J Mascis is best known as guitarist and song-writer for American band Dinosaur Jr. Their distinct sound, characterized by high gain, extensive use of feedback and distortion, and J's melodic guitar solos, was highly influential in the alternative rock movement of the 1990s, which is exemplified by the success of acknowledged fan Kurt Cobain of Nirvana, among others. After J retitred the Dinosaur Jr name in '97, he rejoined with Barlow and Murph in 2005 to begin a tour celebrating the re-release of the group's first three albums. The tour was so successful they have since released two new albums; Beyond (released in 2007) and Farm (released in 2009). Best known as one half of Australia's favourite comedy double act, Lano and Woodley, Colin Lane has earned the adulation of critics and audiences alike. In almost twenty years together Lano and Woodley won the coveted Perrier Award for best show at the Edinburgh Fringe Festivalstarred in their own television series and toured sold out shows across the country. After saying 'Goodbye' in 2006 with a national tour that took in34 markets and sold more than 125,000 tickets. Since the farewell tour, Colin has appeared in Don's Partyfor the Melbourne Theatre Company, followed by a season with the Sydney Theatre Company. He presented Wine Me, Dine Meand Kings of Comedyfor the Nine Network and has made numerous appearances on Spicks and Specksand Good News Week. His upcoming Melbourne International Comedy Festival show is called I'm Not Sure About the Music. Alan's Team Antoinette Halloran is an acclaimed Australian soprano who has performed with the Hong Kong Philharmonic and The Sydney Symphonia, accompanied Elvis Costello and the Brodsky Quartet, and has just released her first album entitled Puccini Romance. Antoinette graduated from the VCA and completed an Honours Degree in music from the University of Melbourne. Since graduating she has showcased her talents on various productions, including being a part of The Opera Burlesque and singing the part of Gianetta in the Gondoliers and Johanna in Sweeney Todd for Opera Australia. Jason Cook was first bitten by the comedic bug as part of the renowned Newcastle based sketch troupe known simply as Soup. He then went on to make a name for himself around the Tyneside area, most notably his time spent as a regular compere at The Hyena Club.There is no better place to hone comedic talent than in front of 300 baying punters, many of whom look capable of eating their own young. Mr. Cook also bears a striking resemblance to Herr Karl Karl of Die Clatterschenkenfietermaus, one of the world's foremost techno bands. Jason is also head writer of Soup groundbreaking sketch show, and writer of Die Clatterschenkfieternmaus and Malcolm and Mirriam. Rounds Know Your Product The Final Countdown Transcript Gallery }} Videos Category:Episodes